The present invention relates to a facsimile (fax)/electronic mail (email) communication system. More particularly, the present invention provides for, among other things, sending and/or receiving emails, web page downloads and faxes from any standalone fax machine. A web page is a file written in hypertext markup language (HTML) and which is stored on a web server. It may also refer to images that appear as part of the page when it is displayed by a web browser.
Fax images can be moved over the Internet by converting fax signals having a fax format to an email format (e.g. RFC-822). Once the conversion is completed, the email is then transferred over the Internet to the intended destination according to the Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP) or similar protocol. The Internet is the worldwide network of networks based on the TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/ Protocol). Currently, there are various subscriber based service that permit a subscriber to send fax images over the Internet.
According to one type of service, offered by companies such as eFax, Jfax, CallWave and Telebot, a subscriber is provided with a unique telephone number. Any documents faxed to that number are converted to email format and transferred to the subscriber's email inbox. One drawback of this type of service is that it requires the subscriber to have a specific telephone number associated with their email address. A second drawback is that the subscriber must distribute the personal fax telephone number to any persons who would potentially want to send a fax to the subscriber. Finally, this type of service is expensive to operate from the service provider's perspective since the costs associated with buying and operating so many individual and dedicated phone numbers is very high.
Another type of service is the service offered by UUNET, which requires a subscriber to attach additional hardware between the subscriber's fax machine and the service's network. The purpose of this service is to reduce long distance faxing costs for high volume users. The UUNET system converts a fax to the equivalent of an email and then routes the email over UUNET's network to the nearest UUFAX server. The UUFAX server converts the email back to fax format and transmits the fax using a local call to the fax machine at the destination. A drawback of this type of service is that it takes time and up-front hardware additions and expenditures to have access to the service.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide a method and system that is capable of efficiently converting a facsimile to an e-mail.